Cybertronian Angel
by Gamergirl-sayz-hi
Summary: This is a cross-over between TF: G1, Animated, Movieverse, and Prime (and MAYBE Armada). This is what happens when the Autobot/Decepticon war takes things too far and wipe out everything on earth save a few humans. Find out what happens in this post-apocalyptic war from Miko's point of view...
1. The Choice

**_Being re-done. Reason: Just saw the season finale of TFPrime. Oh, MAN! I did NOT see that one coming! So I'm tweaking this story to go with that episode, cause now, I can continue this story! (It also helps that midterms are OVER!) XD_**

**_I put a Poll on my profile for this story, please vote on it! It concerns new characters you all know and love XD!_**

**I'm sorry my loyal fans for my cruddy chapters in my stories lately. I'm in a writer's block of epic proportions! Not only that! But I noticed my chapters are getting _shorter_ each time! So I squeezed last chappie with this one.**

**Anywho. For those who have read Mobian Angel, you should know my three OC's: Johnny, Star and the Boss Lady. This takes place in the Transformers Dimension.**

**Please Review! Should I continue the story or stop here? After all… this is just a preview of everything related to the epic awesomeness that is the Transformers -that I know of. And yes this is a cross over between TF: G1, Animated, Movieverse, and Prime**

**(I'm only half way through season 2 of G1 and only a dozen or so episodes in of Armada -Unicron trilogy- so cut me some slack!)**

**I don't own Transformers!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A long time ago, there was this battle that took place everywhere on our world. I don't know between who or why; only that in its wake of finally being over… did our world pay the price.

From the little I overheard… This battle took place in multiple realities. I didn't get what they meant until I heard about several space bridges of multiple kinds open up and out came many humans from those realities I mentioned. I never saw them, but I heard that they were all connected to the 'Autobots' and 'Decepticons'.

But enough about them. On our world… our _reality_. We suffered the most. The surface is completely destroyed! The air is Toxic and nothing can grow anymore. Our 'Allies' from those other realities I mentioned, they felt so bad that they helped us rebuild a small underground home for us here. In our home sweet home hosts a mere 500 humans. I heard our world was once home to billions…

My name is Johnny Keytona.

And this is my take on the _REAL_ story of the Cybertronian Angel…

* * *

_**When all is set and done, where would you go? What would you do? How would you do it?**_

_**And what about those who came before you?**_

* * *

Detroit, Michigan.

Or what it used to be...

After some freaky war a few centuries ago, things have been going downhill.

And underground...

There was once a brave scientist named Isaac Sumdac. He helped build the underground and left blueprints behind in case he died. He did, 10 years before it was finished. Rumor had it; he had a daughter that went missing in the final days of the war. And to top things off, a group of people came through a space bridge from one of the portals in the early days of the Underground being completed. This group called themselves MECH.

They were our supposed light in the dark. You see, they also came from a reality where those things that started the war came from. They came up with the idea to combine Humans with 'Transformer' DNA so we can go on the surface again, the Toxic environment no longer an issue!

It was a great idea. Some called it payback, others wouldn't even consider it. Then, several decades later, they came up with ripping out the insides of a few of the 'Transformers' and turn them into a form of Gundams. (The idea came from an incident that happened to their leader. It took a while for the remaining survivors of MECH to perfect the technique, but they eventually did…) That idea quickly gained favor. So now, there are two types of people in the Underground: Mechas and Pilots.

**Mecha**- Those combined with 'Transformer' DNA to make a hybrid. Some say it is the equivalent of a Techno-Organic, like the Professors daughter Sari. But no one can prove those rumors because she disappeared long before Silas came up with the idea.

Also, a Mecha can go from looking like a human one second to mimicking these 'Transformers' in a blink of an eye. Some can even stay the size of a normal human.

**Pilots**- Silas had his team take special vehicles out on the surface and to collect these giant machines that are apparently these 'Transformers' they keep referring to. And they dug through their insides and made them compatible for normal human use; even when they transform into their alt-modes.

Rumor has it that Silas is trying to find a certain group of 'Transformers' as he has a history with their doubles in his reality. And judging by the sounds of things, he still hasn't found them.

All this happened almost 3,000 years ago.

And now, history of what life was like back then is lost like the surface itself, and no one knows what happened or even what the giant humanoid machines are anymore, only that they're there to help them survive another day.

But the Question remains: What else is left to fight for? What else is there to give you a reason to even live anyway?

No one knows.

* * *

**Present day. Year: 3,131 AW (After the War)**

"Look out! Coming through!" A boy yelled happily as he ran down the halls. He just turned 16 two days ago. He was almost six feet, pale skin, blue eyes, slender build (yet very strong) and had short red spiked down hair that went into a waist-long red pony-tail at the base of his neck and two smaller ones in front of his ears that went down his chest. All three were held together by yellow rags that wrapped around it for a half a foot and two elastics at the top and bottom. He is currently wearing no shirt (because a fire he caused burned most of his clothes) a slightly ripped pair of green khakis' and combat boots.

The reason why he's so happy is because, once a year, any and all teens 16 and up will get their _Choice_. The Choice is a basically them deciding for themselves whether or not they want to be a Pilot or a Mecha. It's a big decision that you only make once.

~/~

**The Hanger**

The room where they store all Gundam Transformers. Currently, for this occasion only, all Transformers and their Pilots are present. The Pilots cleaned their Transformers to a sparkly shine and holds the cockpit for everyone to see. Why? Because in the cockpit, every Pilot whoever Piloted them carved their names or nicknames anywhere they could. It was a great honor displaying the names. Because those names are the closest things they have to any history on record. Each Transformer has a Pilot and a story.

The sad thing is; they know the Pilots' story, but not the Transformers story…

Anyway, the Pilots have their Transformers in various poses around the edges of the room and are sitting on the hands, knees, or shoulders of their respective Transformers'. The new Recruits are currently crowded around in the center of the room excited. Then the door burst open and in came the boy from earlier.

Everyone started laughing as he caught his breath. He just waved them off with a smile.

"Cut it out guys!"

"Why were you late, Johnny?" A girl named Sora teased. Sora was his childhood friend who's made it her sole purpose in life to give him hell ever since he dyed her hair pink… Sora is 18 has long brown hair with black tips, yellow eyes, and pale skin. She is wearing a deep purple long-sleeve sweater dress that ends at her thighs and comes up like a turtle-neck, black jeans with yellow stitching, and a belt of golden yellow circles with each circle having a smaller deep blue one in it's center.

Why those two are friends, no one will ever know…

"I over slept…" He admitted while standing straight and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She huffed with a smile. He stuck out his tongue; she copied, but made a face that made him burst out laughing.

"ATTENTION!" Everyone quieted and immediately went in line. "At ease." Everyone relaxed. For those of you who don't already know… I'm your commander from here on out. My name is Miko Nakadai." **(A/N- Yes Transformers fans! This is Miko from TF Prime! One of my favorite shows in the series next to the others in this cross-over)**

Miko Nakadai is a 40 year old Japanese woman with long black, layered hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing a blue tank top with a long-sleeved pink see-through shirt underneath with the sleeves coming to her hand under her fingerless gloves. She also has a jean jacket with yellow stitching. She'w wearing long jeans with a yellow belt and her favorite boots.

She looked over the 20 new recruits and was not impressed. What _did_ catch her eye though was Johnny and Sora. She had a feeling those two are actually gonna go far. Johnny reminded her of herself when she was younger…

She kept her emotions in check. Years of practice around arrogant, know-it-all jerks of new recruits!

Miko inwardly took a deep breath.

"Ok! Listen up! You all came here to make a Choice… am I correct?" She said while leaning over with a smirk. Everyone cheered. She nodded smugly and stood straight again and started pacing. As she did this, Johnny caught a glimpse of a hand-sewn red symbol on her back with the words 'Until All Are One'.

"But there are a few things you need to know before you can decide." She said in a serious tone, snapping him from his thoughts. Everyone was quiet as she spoke.

"When it comes to these giant Transformers… Just remember one thing, ok? They are… all of them… are more than meets the eye. They have a spar-_ heart_, just like everyone else. So don't take them for granted. Treat them like they are they're another person. A friend... Remember that." She looked at them. All of the recruits looked at her like she was crazy. Although, Johnny looked like he took her seriously, and Sora was deep in thought. She smiled.

"Alright! Time to make your choice." She said with a playful smirk as everyone cheered. The next hour was spent with the recruits telling Miko their decision. Five wanted to be Mechas, the rest, Pilots. Among the Mechas was Johnny. Sora became a Pilot.

There was some good news to Miko's day. She had the pleasure of sending most of the recruits' home crying to their mommies. She figured they'd cause more trouble than not! Some even went as far as saying 'You're going to regret this!' Bla bla bla… She happily stuck out her tongue and swaggered away towards the 10 who stayed. Johnny and Sora were among them.


	2. One red, One Blue

**Here's the latest Chapter of my story! Clairy is a new OC of mine btw, unrelated to the other recruits for obvious reasons, just to let you know.**

**Star- When am I gonna come in?**

**G.G- You will don't worry.**

**Johnny- What she said! *putting hands behind his head and smirks smugly***

**Star- *Glares* **

**I don't own the Transformers! Wish I did though, that would be awesome...**

* * *

**The surface.**

Long since destroyed, toxic and barren of any life. This is an area where realities merge, unknown to anyone where the said realities come from. There were spots where the buildings were destroyed, others a gust of wind would blow and it go back to how it was before! There could even be humans still seen going about their business even shopping. But when the wind blows again, like sand in the wind, they're gone... The reality of the situation returns... There was little hope of anything growing out here. Buildings were in ruins, large craters of multiple battles were speckled across the surface. In some spots, there are a few places that are still giving off smoke _long_ after the shot has been fired. Bullet shells of multiple types from BOTH Human and Cybertronians litter the ground about as common as pebbles and grass. You couldn't take a step without stepping or bumping into a few.

But if you listen closely, you could actually hear faint echoing sounds of said shells being moved as something walks along the deserted streets of a city. Their sounds echoing in the silence. To the large broken pieces of glass that fell from the skyscrapers and whatever metal that still has a reflection, you could just barely make out a Mecha, brave enough to be out on the surface alone.

But, then again…

The Mecha wandering around is the oldest of the old. For she was the first Mecha ever made…

She looks up to the sky and her mechanized camera-like eyes widen at seeing a full moon showing through the thick clouds and reflecting off the glass panes. The light of the moon causing her to glow almost ethereal looking…

And if you look closely, you could see that one eye is Red and the other Blue…

* * *

Miko was walking alone to her room. She just dropped off the recruits to their respected areas for their Choice. She didn't want to dwell on it any further. She stopped in front of her door for a moment and then swiped her keycard and punched in the password to get in.

Her apartment was basically a one bedroom, small kitchen and a bathroom, perfect for one person. She doesn't allow anyone in here, not even a boyfriend if she had one. She preferred being single. Why? She didn't want any child of hers living this life, so she stayed single. And besides, the only guys that she ever cared for are Raf and Jack. And they died a long time ago…

The area was bare of any personal items, except her bedroom. After getting a small supper she took a small shower and walked into her only piece of home.

All over her bedroom walls were every photo she ever took with her cell phone, various other screen shots from security tapes she begged Agent Fowler to take before he deleted the tapes, and other things. All related to her Autobot and Human friends, and various Decepticons.

As she walked in with her hair soaking wet and in a towel, she couldn't help but smile at all the memories. She then slowly took her time to walk to her closet to change. As she opened the door, she saw her cellphone, her favorite electric guitar and Raf's toy car that was a mini-version of Bumblebee. That's when she broke down and cried for all her worth. She laid there for an hour and finally fell asleep on the floor, holding both items like a life line.

Off to the side on a shelf is one of the few she has framed in front of the others: A photo taken by Jack, showing Miko playing her guitar against the kids' area railings and Bulkhead behind her rocking out with his own hand-made guitar.

Let it be noted that that was the last time she ever played any instrument.

Ever…

* * *

In the hospital wing where those who become Mechas, lies the five newly made Mechas. It has been a week since the Choice, and they were leaving the hospital wing today. If you looked at them, you couldn't tell at all. That's because none of them had transformed yet.

The new Mechas were 2 guys and 2 girls. For some reason, at the beginning of the week, one of them, Ty, was called out by Miko and moved to instead be a pilot. It confused the heck out of them though.

One girl is apparently the same age as him. She is 16 with purple and blue hair in two ponytails, has red eyes and dark skin. She is wearing a sleeveless purple belly-top with a green stripe down the middle with a matching choker and short skirt, tall thigh-height socks with slits near the top and a black stripe near the knees, and purple shoes. She is also wearing a black necklace with a red gem in the center and two barrettes holding back her hair and long purple sleeves/gloves that stops near her shoulders. **(1)**

The other is I think 19. She has tanned skin, long blond hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She's wearing yellow belly top, light blue jeans, a brown vest with a lot of pockets, brown engineering gloves and a special kind of pilots' goggles she tweaked herself to double as a portable scanner, and cool looking glasses because she lost her contacts a few days ago.

The other guy is tall and looks 20ish. He had short red hair and a small beard (a goatee?), red eyes, lightly tanned skin; a black shirt, red jacket, yellow belt and jeans. **(2)**

Johnny sat up and was looking around his new team of Mechas and sighed. Well, at least they are better than the ones Miko kicked out earlier this week.

"Hey." A voice called out from behind him on the other side of the bed. It was the blonde girl.

"Hey. Um…"

"Clairy" (sounding similar to fairy but for 'Claire') You?"

"I'm Johnny." He held out his hand and she grabbed it in greeting with a goofy smile.

"Sara."

"Hm?" Johnny asked looking around to see the purple haired girl looking at him with a playful smirk.

"My name. It's Sara."

"Name's James." Said the guy in red. Sara hopped off her hospital bed and stalked over like she owned the place.

"So when do you think we'll start training?"

"How about now?" Everyone froze then looked towards the door to see Miko standing there. They all got off their beds, but she held up her hand. "Lets make one thing clear. I'm not military so you don't have to act like it around me. Just think of me as a school teacher instead, ok?" She said with a smile that caused everyone to relax. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

She laughed and ran out the room. Everyone laughed and raced out the door behind her. But Johnny stopped at the door and turned around to see Sara still standing there looking down.

"Sara?" She shot her head up and looked like she was crying, he could swear her tears were glowing red for a moment.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm coming." She started walking over.

"Hey… is everything alright?" She shook her head then composed herself. And without turning back to face him, she threatened:

"Tell anyone what you just saw and I'll make your life hell." And she ran to catch up with the others. Johnny looked in her direction for a moment longer with his arms crossed before he followed after.

* * *

**The Hanger**

During the week Johnny and the others were in surgery, Miko was helping the new Pilots find their new Gundam Transformer. Miko was thanking every god out there, including Primus, that she got to pick who went with what Transformer. There were only a few that they had, the rest were still hidden in the one spot that _Only_ Miko knew about. In that spot were her Autobot friends and the Decepticons she got to know. Everyone respected Miko's decision to be the only one who knew where they were (except for MECH; they were pissed and tried and failed to find it by following her and gave up after a while.)

Next to Sora there was one other girl pilot. She looked almost 20. She had blue-ish black pixie-styled hair with long bangs in the front with pink highlights, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a black shirt and a jean Jacket and matching pants with a few thin pink stripes. She has a pair up guns strapped to her belt. Her name was Shelly (apparently named after these things called seashells her mom found on the surface once.) **(3)**

One guy is large with a whole lot of muscle, but a nice guy. He is 18; dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a green sports shirt with black stripes in a cool way around the sides of his waist and a star or two here and there, green khaki's a black belt and black and green combat shoes. His name is Ty.** (4)**

One of the guys was a boy Johnny's age. He had dark skin, blue eyes, brown hair and was a little shorter than Johnny. He wore a yellow cap with horns, a yellow long-sleeve shirt with a black stripe going down the front, yellow shorts with black trimming, and yellow and black shoes with black socks. His name was Ace. **(5)**

The last two guys were apparently brothers. Their names were Shane and John. Shane was older at 23 while John was 19. Shane had short bleached blonde hair that almost looks grey, red eyes and a muscular build, he wore black pants a grey and red jacket with a black shirt underneath, grey pants with red boots. John was also muscular but more slender, blue eyes, brown hair and light skin. He wore a red t-shirt, blue and white jacket, jeans and brown boots. **(6 and 7)**

Sora will never understand how those two are related, probably half-brothers or something.

Day one was spent with Miko asking a bazillion questions to get to know them better in a separate room, and then was told to stay at home while she went out to get their new Transformers. But, here's the thing: She just took a Transformer and went to the surface! She's never done that before! Usually it's one of the many they already have like the one she called Soundwave the other day. But, that Transformer also came from the surface, many years ago. Any and all Transformers that came from the surface were considered special ones because they weren't the usual… Vehicons? Or something like that. And since she was doing it for all of them, they were excited and couldn't wait until she got back.

_**Would all new pilots from the Choice please report to the hanger to receive your new Transformers please!**_ Was Miko's excited voice echoing around the Underground a week later.

Everyone in the compound went to the large hanger. They all heard the rumors of where Miko went and they all wanted to see the new Transformers. To say Miko wasn't surprised by this would be an understatement.

* * *

The hanger was originally built as a shelter to fit every survivor from back then and then some, like a stadium for a sports meet. So, everyone could easily fit inside with plenty of room for the pilots to walk around in their respective Transformers. Miko was standing several meters from a wall below the chutes and tunnels leading to the surface so everyone kept their distance already knowing how the 'Bots are gonna get inside. It took a half hour for everyone to get in and be quiet while the Pilots and Mechas lined up. Pilots on one side, Mechas on the other.

Miko smirked.

"Alrighty, listen up!" Everyone quieted down, she smiled and crossed her arms. "Here's how it's going to work. I'm going to do the Pilots first and then Mechas because their process takes longer, understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, as I call out your name, I want you to step forward and I'll go down this tunnel around the corner and bring out your new ride, got it?" She smirked playfully. They laughed with a smile, but nodded. She nodded back.

"First up, Shelly." Said woman blinked wide eyed, Sora had to give her a playful shove to get her out of shock.

"Go on!" Sora whispered with a giggle. Miko was already rounding the corner. Shelly held her breath as she heard the familiar sounds of a Transformer opening up and closing. Miko is probably gonna pilot it herself out here. Shelly gulped wondering what it could be.

Clicking and whirring, sounds of an engine starting up.

Everyone watched in awe as a very large blue and black motorcycle came zooming around the corner and towards Shelly. As it got a few yards away, it transformed into a large two-story femme robot. The femme stood tall and proud, and by the looks of things, Miko probably cleaned it herself by how clean and shiny it looked.

Then they heard a hissing sound and the stomach shined a little and pulling back as well as the chest, arms and legs to reveal a smirking Miko at the looks of Shelly's face. "Shelly, allow me to introduce, Arcee." Shelly's jaw was on the floor.

(Can't really blame her, you should know how rare girl Transformers are!)

Miko had Arcee walk off to the side and climbed out in a way that was a lot easier than it looked. She waved Shelly over and told her to just stand there until she got everyone.

Next was-

"Ace!" Miko called out. The little guy practically ran forward! Miko chuckled at his excitement and proceeded to round the corner. He was bouncing on the spot in excitement. Then they heard a loud roar of an engine. After seeing Arcee, the whispers already started to arouse from what he could get.

Coming around the corner would be a yellow bug with a black stripe.

"Huh?" He whispered, he heard snickering in the background and he grumbled.

The yellow bug turned into a 'bot a little taller than Arcee. The middle opened up and revealed Miko. She hopped out and stood in front of him.

"This 'bot was once the guardian and best friend to the famous Sari Sumdac. His name is Bumblebee."

"Really?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Mhm. Don't worry, I have a few surprises regarding him and a few others I'll tell you about later ok?" She said while patting his shoulder. She smiled when he continued to stare at it in awe. She walked back over, climbed in and gestured for him to follow as she had them stand next to Arcee and Shelly.

"Ty!"

"Yes ma'am!" He hustled over and she just stood there for a moment looking at him with a sad smile.

"Miko?" She snapped out of it, but he could just barely make out the small traces of her wanting to cry.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry." She turned and walked away. He took a step forward and held out his hand wanting to ask what was wrong, but his gut told him to stop. Slowly, he moved back and could only watch as she rounded the corner.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Sora caught what was going on, and they too have a few questions for her.

They heard an engine start up and prepared themselves. Around the bend came a large black and green SWAT car.

"Whoa…" Was all that was needed to be said. With the same process as the other two, instead, only the chest opened up because of how large he was. Miko stayed in him this time.

"Ty, meet Bulkhead. Bulkhead, Ty." She smiled. Ty had a feeling that this particular Transformer and Miko have some kind of history together, so he made a mental vow to take good care of it. She walked off to the side as Ty walked over. She hopped out, but stopped right next to him facing the opposite direction. She whispered low enough so only he could hear.

"I want to talk to you afterwards about Bulkhead. After we take care of the others, I want you to come to my apartment at room 3013. Got it? This is important."

"Understood."

"Good."

"John!" Miko shouted, said boy walked forward as she rounded the corner. They heard a different engine revving up. They stared wide eyed as she rolled in on a large blue, white and red Big Rig. Since it was the largest thus far, she didn't drive far before she transformed into the Animated version of our favorite leader with a strange black and grey gun in his hand. She opened his chest and leaned back with a smile as it opened.

"John, allow me to introduce: Optimus Prime." She snickered at the look on his face. She gestured to follow as she walked on the other side of the tunnel (the other side was starting to get crowded).

"Shane!"

"Finally!" He said under his breath. She rolled her eyes as she tossed the gun in her hand to reveal another favorite leader. He stumbled back and fell on his butt as the small gun turned into a giant black and grey Transformer.

"Shane, meet Megatron!" He stared wide eyes as he just lied there staring up at him.

And last and never least is-

"Sora!"

'Good Luck!' Johnny mouthed with a thumbs up. She winked at him before continuing to walk ahead. Miko already rounding the corner.

There was no sound. No engines revving, nothing.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, someone was looking up at the ceiling in boredom (A.K.A one of the guys Miko kicked off the team) and saw movement.

"Wha…?" He whispered to himself. While everyone else was wondering why she hasn't showed up yet, he was wondering why two red eyes suddenly appeared on the ceiling. Those two, followed by four more and a _lot_ of legs.

He screamed. Everyone eventually followed his gaze and also started screaming, that is until they noticed it was part machine. And also a very large purple, black and gold spider. The spider slowly made its way towards Sora. Sora herself was not scared, merely entranced. The spider was on the ceiling of the tunnel now, upside down, but staring at her now. Then it went to the edge that turned into a wall, grabbed the edge and used it to jump in mid-air, do a flip and Transform gracefully.

The spider-turned femme Transformer landed on a crouch in front of Sora causing her to take a few steps back to regain balance from almost being knocked over. Then the femme slowly stood up like how Arcee did, but with a scary kind of grace and poise that could make a grown man pee his pants in fear.

"Cool." Was all she said as the femme opened up to reveal Miko.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like her. Meet Blackarachnia. From what I heard, a while back she got into an accident revolving around giant spiders… the result; she became a Techno-Organic. Half Transformer, half spider."

"Whoa."

Instead of moving to either side, she stayed in the middle next to Bulkhead and hopped out. Sora continued to look up at Blackarachnia in awe.

~/~

Miko was now facing the newly made Mechas: Sara, Johnny, Clairy and James.

"Now you guys." She whispered to herself. Aloud she said:

"Alright! Listen up!" The quieted everyone down. She started pacing "Being a Mecha means not having to rely on a giant robot because you can turn into one. But there's a catch." She stopped and just stood there. "Being a Mecha is pretty much acting like a power source. You can power anything and do impossible tasks… but," She faced them. "It comes at a snag, as being a great power source, you are constantly being hunted down by anyone on the surface or otherwise. So be careful. There are rogues out there and who knows what else." She said with a firm gaze. "Because of this, you are to be partnered with a pilot at all times. They are your protection as you provide them extra ammo, power and so on. It's an equal balance of things. You are NOT to be separated from you partner on the surface unless ABSOLUTELY necessary! Got it!" They nodded fearfully at her glare. "Good. The only other exception is my say so."

She stayed quiet so all of this can sink in.

"And since there are 6 Pilots and 4 Mechas, it's safe to say you can have more than one partner on the surface or travel in groups, ok?" More nods. "Good. Now, all of you get some rest!" She smirked playfully with a wink. "Because tomorrow we start your training."

* * *

**Ok, Guys? What do you think? And there's a reason why I have some Animated and the others G1. Lol, I wonder how Shane's gonna fair transforming into a hand-held gun? Lol, man. L.O.L.**

**1)The Shattered Glass version of Sari Sumdac Inspired by my pic on Deviant Art! (my id is Shadowpixie13)**

**2)Knockout from TF Prime- pic made by Lecidre on Deviant art. This artist has SKILLZ!**

**3)Arcee from TF Prime- Also from Lecidre on Deviant art.**

**4)Bulkhead from TF Prime**

**5)Bumblebee from Animated (check out Human Error! Lol)**

**6)Megatron (G1)**

**7)Optimus (Animated, Human Error)**

**Not sure if G1 Megatron even HAD a human double, but oh well. And shouldn't these guys be obvious on who they're based off of anyway?**

**And review already! I want to know what you guys think of my stories!**


	3. The Launch

**No, I'm not dead peoplez. I've been camping and trying to find a job. I've working on this chappie for a while and had writers' block near the end of it. I had to update sooner or later, so, here you go! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Miko watched on as everyone showed off their new Transformers in a humble way, especially while she was present. She laughed when she saw that Shane was CLEARLY trying to figure out how G1 Megatron turned into a gun. She held a wine glass in her hand and leaned against Bulkhead. Truthfully, he wasn't from her reality, it was from Sari's. Ty, however reminded her of her Bulkhead, even his voice is the same! All of them reminded her of the 'Bots and 'Cons they're Piloting. And as such, come training tomorrow, she's going to make sure that they understand everything there is to know about them before she goes back home to her reality.

Earlier, she saw Ty climb inside Bulkhead and sit down. She smiled at his awed expression and how he gingerly tried to explore the inside Cockpit.

"Miko." She was startled from her thoughts from Ty's voice. She looked at him then smiled sheepishly before composing herself.

"Hey, what's up, Ty?" He looked at her for a moment before asking.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked while walking closer.

"What do you want to know?" She asked with a smile. His gaze turned serious and curious as he looked up to Bulkhead.

"Earlier… You- you acted like you had some personal experience with these robots…" He trailed. She smiled dazedly, then followed his gaze. He looked at her.

"You weren't just another Pilot with them, were you?" He asked seriously. She closed her eyes with a sad smile.

"You're right. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She slowly opened her eyes, and this time she really did start to cry.

"Miko?" She quickly wiped her tears away and looked at him.

"Bulkhead was more than just a Machine to me. He was my Guardian, my best friend…"

"What do you-?"

"Please… Just…. _*sigh*_ You remind me so much of him… that's why I-" She cut herself off. They were silent for a moment.

"Ty?" She asked shyly.

"Y-yes?" He asked warily, not used to seeing her like this

"Just promise me you'll take care of Bulkhead. Ok?" She asked while looking at him with the saddest eyes he's ever seen on the usually cheerful woman.

He nodded. She smiled, just a little. She sighed as she looked to the others.

"You don't have to stop by later. I'm gonna head in, I'm tired." Then she looked at him. "Go get some rest, tomorrow's a busy day, and I have a lot to teach you." She said going back to her playful self. He smiled and held out his hand. She handed him her now-empty glass.

"Looking forward to it." He said, matching her playful smirk.

She stayed for a moment and took her time walking away, looking at both Ty and Bulkhead. Ty watched her leave and suddenly felt another emotion take over: Sadness, protectiveness, and a want to pull her into his arms and never let go…

He blinked, and the emotions were gone.

"Huh? Where did-?" He shook his head , then he too walked off to go to bed.

If he bothered to pay attention to the 'Bot he's Piloting, he would've saw Bulkheads' optics light up briefly, look down in Miko's direction, then back to its original spot, offlining his optics once more. All this during the time those strange emotions took over him…

* * *

**Later, Ty P.O.V.**

As I walked down the hallway leading to my apartment I share with my little sister, Sally, I kept thinking about earlier.

When I climbed into that cockpit… it was… amazing. The inside lit up the second I stood inside. I knew you had to stand as you moved, because their body's movements matched yours. But he was sitting, so I could too. I looked around on the inside and I saw bluish purple lights faintly move about like veins pulsing. I could swear I heard a heartbeat! But it was faint, like it was sleeping. Like it was alive or something.

It was then my conversation with Miss. Nakadai echoed in my head. She talked like she truly believed they WERE alive…

And she asked me to take care of him, too. I don't know what's going on, but she clearly has all the answers concerning these guys.

I opened my apartment door and was greeted by my 8-year-old little sis drawing. I smiled. She looked up at the sound of me closing the front door. She has long light brown hair, green eyes and tan skin (it comes naturally for our family). She's wearing a cute green shirt, adorable camo pants I got for her birthday last year, and brown boots that were actually mine. She has a tendency of wearing my shoes because they used to be dads…

"Ty!" She laughed and jumped my arms. I laughed too and spun her around.

"That was soo cool! Bulkhead looks awesome! Do you think so?!" She asked happily, hyped up from the sweets from the party. I chuckled and set her down and talked as I went to get supper started.

"Yeah… He sure is something, huh?" I heard her giggle; my thoughts keep trailing to earlier.

"You ok?" I heard her asked concerned. I turned and smiled, nothing can get past her. So I caved and told her.

"Wow… But, that would be cool if they were alive at some point, huh?" She said playfully. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Yeah! That would be cool!"

The rest of the night was with us making up random stories of what if's of when they were 'alive'.

* * *

Deep underground in a cavern holds the power source for the entire Underground. It's like an underwater cave; large room, majority of the floor –minus area near entrance- is submerged underwater. But the Power Source is a giant glowing blue sphere with water pouring out of it. The water being the only drinkable water on the entire planet…

Connected to the power sphere are all kinds of wires embedding into the cavern's walls providing the Underground power. The pulsating out of the sphere into the wires like a heart beats blood into veins; the glow from the sphere lighting up the cave and giving life to many different forms of bioluminescence among the walls and ceiling. The glow pulsating in time with the energy flow and the lights coming from the sphere are like a light below water.

At the entrance of the cave is a tunnel forgotten over time, which was big enough that the Decepticon warlord could walk in without hitting his head on the ceiling. Echoing amongst the room are footsteps of the first visitor in years.

The person made herself known as one of the new recruits from the Choice. She looked up at the sphere and for once smiled a genuine sad smile.

"I did it… Soon, we can be whole again, -."

* * *

**Training: Day 1**

Johnny was running down the halls, trying to get there early instead of being late like usual. Truthfully, he just wanted to see all the other Pilots get ready for launch going to the surface before training starts in an hour.

He skidded to a stop and reached for the handle.

"And what are we up to?" A familiar voice from behind said causing him to scream a 'manly' scream. Busted. He heard several sets of laughing.

He turned and saw: Sora, Ty, Sara, Shelly, Shane, John, Clairy, James and Ace.

Johnny faced them sheepishly while rubbing his head, embarrassed from being caught.

"H-hey, guys. Wh-?"

"Save it. We woke up early to see the launch too." Shelly said with her arms crossed with a smug smile. He huffed, but smiled nonetheless.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Ace said cheerfully. Johnny chuckled and they all crowded around the door, opening it just enough to see inside…

* * *

**The Hanger**

The mess from the party was cleared away, returning it to its former glory. The Hanger was HUGE! It was off to the side from the Underground connected only by a few long tunnels. It was off to the side so it had easy access to the surface and far enough away from everyone so they can train in peace**. (A/N- If you ever saw Final Fantasy, spirits within. Picture the final scene where they were trying to prep the ship, except not abandoned and filled with Transformers gear, etc.)**

There were bioluminescent lights (from the power chamber) that lit the large room from the walls and ceiling so they didn't have to use normal lights (in some spots they did, but still.) Compared to yesterday, NOW it looks like a Hanger.

The Transformers used to date are waiting in recharge and/or being repaired in their respective stations along the walls near the tunnels Miko stood by, separated by scaffolding and sheets as walls on both sides, while the front was made open. The ones that could fly were on the other side getting their own kind of treatment because they could fly. The place was packed with veteran Pilots and mechanics (each varying in ages from no older than the new recruits, to their late 90's because they never wanted to retire).

None of them were online right now, because Miko put in special passcodes, that only she knows, that activates them. So they're waiting for her. Both she, Spike and Sam, have been doing this for as long as anyone can remember. So, they're trained out of habit to do all the repairs and whatnot, even breakfast, while they waited.

One of the pilots felt like he was being watched. His name was Jackie. He had short brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, muscular, and in his early 30's. He wore his lucky blue-grey bandanna around his neck and his custom-made Pilot's uniform that Miko allows them to customize. His covered all of him from his neck down. It was white with red and green stripes and had pieces of armor that fell off that he attached to hit. His suit matched his Transformer that Miko called Wheeljack from Prime. After earning her trust years ago, he knows that 'Prime' refers to both a high rank, and the reality it came from. He took one final sip of his coffee before turning to see an amusing sight of the new recruits failing epically at trying to be quiet and/or trying to stay hidden. He shook his head and chuckled. Behind the newbies he saw Miko walk up behind them. She saw him and the two shared an amused eye contact. She silently snickered and tiptoed silently behind them.

**10 Minutes later**

Miko and the other Pilots were still laughing at the newbies. The said newbies were either glaring death in vain, or pouting cutely stubbornly saying they were 'scowling'.

"Alright, already!" Sora growled.

"Yeah, you had your laugh." Grumbled a blushing Ty in embarrassment. Already being made fun of on their first day… Miko wiped a few tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ok, guys… *giggle* since we pretty much pwned your dignities before we even began…" She calmed her breathing and laughing and turned as serious as she'll ever get. "Why don't I activate these guys-," While pointing her thumb behind her to the Transformers along the walls. "-and let you guys watch the launch?" She said with a playful smirk. The newbies cheered as Miko turned to Jackie, who nodded.

"Alright, you heard the lady." Jackie said with an amused grin to the veteran Pilots. Said Pilots, chuckled and ran off to their positions. Miko turned to face the new recruits.

"Alright guys, unless you want to get trampled, follow me." She smirked as she walked to an elevator to the side, leading up to the main control center. "Wait here, while I go give them the pass codes." She turned and ran to another door off to the side on the left side of the large windows that led to a balcony with airborne walkways for easy access to everywhere in the room.

"Pass codes?" Ace asked. Miko stopped at the door, and turned to face them.

"Me, Spike and Sam put in Passwords in each Transformer so not just anyone can use them. I even put them in for the weapons so there are no accidental deaths. Right now, I'm the only one who knows how they truly work and have the codes to do it." She said with a dazed smile as she turned and ran out the door that slid shut behind her. They ran to the windows to get a better look and was awestruck at what they saw.

**The launch**

The hover platforms had glowing blue circuitry everywhere allowing them to hover. Miko stood on one platform that hovered in the center of the room that was eye-level with the tallest Transformer. She stood on a round platform with holo-screens with various things displayed, waiting for each one to go from red to blue. Red means there's glitch or some repairs needed, while blue means you're good to go. Although, as she looked at the colors of the screens, it reminded her of the optics for both 'Bot and 'Con. As she waited, the room was coming alive. The mechanics were doing last minute repairs using special shoes with the same hover tech that went into the platforms allowing them to fly, and tricked out Pilots goggles that shows the inside schematics and whatnot so they know what needs to be repaired. All the holo-screens turned blue and Miko smirked. She cracked her knuckles and set to work. She grabbed a screen and typed in the codes. At one end, a Transformer lit up and the Pilot got in, it was Jackie inside of Wheeljack.

* * *

**Jackie P.O.V.**

As I hopped in my trusty ol' Wheeljack, I stood in the center and Wheeljack's chest closed in the coolest way possible. I quickly checked my suit to see if it all was in order, then pressed a button on my collar that made it skin tight, but easy to maneuver in. The dark walls around me lit up and activated, turning clear so I have a 360 view around, above and below me. You, see what the suit does is simple:

I lifted up my fists and hit the air like someone in the boxing ring. My robotic friend here copied my every move; even my facial expressions.

I looked around and Miko did the same to 6 more down the line. In the corner of my eye, there was a flashing red light saying I had an incoming message from Miko asking me to stay behind to help her out, and to show off a little. Out of respect, and me not resisting the chance to show off and to see the looks on the newbies' faces; I obliged. I typed in my answer and looked up, subconsciously activating the zoom, to see her smile in thanks. I walked out of line and then past her and gave her a nod and looked up to the Control Center. I smirked at the looks on their faces and gave a mock salute and a smirk. I saw them wave back and I could practically hear their comments.

* * *

**Miko P.O.V**

I finished with the passcodes and then watched as they came online and moved. I can list all the bots that I have come to know: Soundwave, Breakdown, and Barricade (Movieverse); Arcee (Animated); Ratchet, and Wheeljack (Prime). The rest were from the other Realities that's gonna play a major part with my new students' Transformers. As I watched the Pilots step in and move about to get ready for launch, I could only watch as the ceiling and ground tunnels opened up with cautions lights and the whole deal. There was barriers and force fields throughout the tunnels so the toxic environment doesn't come in the hanger. We made it so the Transformers and other things can pass through to get out, and get decontaminated as they return. I smiled in reminiscence as I watched all the Autobots and Decepticons 'Transform and Roll Out', or 'Transform and Rise Up' in the 'Cons case. As they departed, a massive gust of wind in their wake flew past and almost made me topple over, almost. I stood my ground and didn't falter.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the launch, Wheeljack walked over to Miko and held out his servo to her. Miko smiled at the unspoken invitation and climbed onto his hand and then his shoulder. He used a finger to push the platform as he walked. They stopped in front of the Control Center and waved to the awestruck newbies. After they got out from their shock, Miko was prepared for their million questions. Hell, she would've done the same thing back then, too. Wheeljack looked at her in the corner of his optic with concern, but then focused back on the kids.

"Ok, guys! Here's how it's going down. Today, Wheeljack here is going to be working with the new Pilots to get their suits fitted and to get you started. I will be working with the Mechas. Is that understood?" She said with a smile as she crossed her legs. They nodded. She patted Wheeljack's shoulder and sent a silent apology. He shot her a silent mock-_'I'll get you for this'_ look in return.

Last night, Miko had asked a few of her most trusted veteran students into bringing in and checking over the new Transformers she introduced last night to make sure they were in working order. While she was doing the launch, she received update reports on their progress. It'll be a day or two before they can really be used. But for now, that's ok. All they're gonna do for a few days is learn all the boring rules and whatnot as well as what their suits do, etc. So she told them to take their time.


	4. Breaking down into pieces of Armor

**OMG! An update! Sorry it took so long! I was on this chapter for the past few days and I'm on a roll! XD So, I'm serious when I say to expect another chappie soon!**

**Anywho, I don't own Transformers! Most of the character designs(mostly from TFPrime) belong to Lecidre on Derviantart! **

* * *

Mecha. A word almost identical to Techno-Organic.

Believe it or not, but she knows the story behind Sari. She knows how Sari was originally a protoform that somehow wound up on Earth, and became a Techno-Organic when the famous Isaac Sumdac touched it out of curiosity. Instead of having a vehicle as an alt-mode, it was instead her human half as an alt.

And now, standing excitedly before her was the next generation of what she was. Mechas. The only difference between them and Sari: Mechas were people first who volunteered to become half Cybertronian. No one but Miko and her crew of Mechas and Pilots know of the Cybertronians story/known history. Miko hand picked the doctors in charge of surgery over the Mechas herself. She has her reasons and she will never tell a soul why, even though most already figured it out, but was wise and kept their mouth shut.

**Miko P.O.V.**

After the Launch I watched as Jackie led the new Pilots away to the other side of the hanger. I chuckled at the site of Ace excitedly ask an annoyed Jackie a bazillion questions. Ace reminds me so much of Bumblebee its scary. Shelly is definitely like Arcee. John and Shane, bickering brothers. In a sense, looking at them reminds me of the story Ratchet told me, the one of data clerk Orion Pax and gladiator Megatron…

Then there's Ty. I know his dad, he's in charge of maintaining the hanger. Even now, in the corner of my eye, I see him in the ceiling running scans to make sure the barrier to surface is functioning properly and then fixing what's not up to par. As Ty walked away, I can tell he admires his dad. That's kinda another reason why I gave him Bulkhead. After all, MY Bulk once told me he used to be a construction worker before he became a Wrecker.

I closed my eyes remembering the good old days before reluctantly opening my eyes to the real world, and the new Mechas: Sara, Clairy, James and Johnny. Personally, I thought James was gonna go for pilot, and if he did, I was gonna give him Knock Out. Surprisingly, he chose Mecha. Weird. I'll have to ask him about it sometime.

"Alright! Listen up-!" I yelled getting their attention. I heard footsteps behind me as I spoke. I know who it was, and my guess was right when both fear and awe passed over the newbies.

"Here's how its going down." That woman interrupted me. I twitched, knowing she did so on purpose. I looked up at her.

It was Sora's mom, the pilot of Airachnid. She was in her 40's, shoulder length, layered black-ish purple hair, yellow eyes, lightly tanned skin and a tattoo of a spider on her hip. She wore black pants with a yellow belt, a black tank top under a purple low cut jacket that made every near-by man blush, and black boots with yellow laces.

"You either do as I say…" She walked over to Johnny and cupped his chin. From the look in his eyes, he couldn't tell whether to be scared or look down a little. He made the smart decision on being scared stiff. "Or else." He gulped. I rolled my eyes.

"_Excuse_ me?" I asked as she flinched. She looked at me in a weird way. "What?"

"Nice outfit." She sneered. Today, I decided to wear what I wore last week.

"What about it?" I asked, daring her to comment. She wisely kept her mouth shut, but smirked nonetheless.

"Nothing, _Commander_ Miko." She let Johnny go –who visibly relaxed- and sighed. "I have reports of a Rogue wandering around out on the surface." That got my attention. "I sent a few Pilots to investigate, and they say she's friendly."

"A _friendly_ Rogue?" James asked.

"Yes. Has Miko not explained?" She taunted.

"I was getting to that." I grumbled. Oh, yeah. She sooo reminds me of Airachnid. She smirked as if reading my thoughts.

"Well then. If you would like, I shall help the newbie's in your stead so as you could investigate our new… 'friend'." I raised a brow in suspicion.

"Oh? You want little old _me_ to investigate? _AND_ you'll babysit? What's the catch?" I accused. She scoffed.

"I'm only trying to help."

We had a stare down. Sorry, let me rephrase that. We glared each other down as if we can kill each other through that alone.

~/~

Meanwhile, with Jackie and the Pilots…

Jackie was starting to get annoyed by Ace's bazillion questions game, luckily, Ty noticed. As Ty distracted Ace, Jackie took this time to think. Which he hated, but he needed to right now. He stopped and turned so a he could see Miko lost in thought as well and the she-devil Pilot of Airachnid walk up behind her. He heard the conversation and was also curious about this friendly Rogue.

_Could it be her? …Nah. It can't be. But… then again._ He allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his faceplates. But then had to focus at the task at hand.

Looking down, he did a roll count: Sora, Ty, Shelly, Ace, John and Shane. Miko wasn't kidding, they really are like their Cybertronian doubles…

Anyway… Back to business. Fist things first: Getting them their new 'second skin' and teaching them how to pilot the damn things.

He smirked.

Wheeljack walked over to where Miko had some Pilots run maintenance and whatnot over the new Bots and Cons.

Meanwhile, as Wheeljack walked by, Ace was awestruck by the sheer size of him! Also, he noticed that Wheeljack was armed.

Johnny looked to the side and saw that Sara wasn't surprised about anything! It's like this is as common as breathing! He stood there confused until she looked at him suspiciously. He had the decency to blush and turn away. She glared holes in his head for a minute until she slowly looked away.

Sora noticed her mother have a glare-down with Miko and couldn't help but smile. Why, because her mom was still living off of the pride she felt when Miko gave her another Femme with a spider Alt. Pride, because now she wasn't the only creepy spider lady, and also… they finally have something in common.

The newbies were startled when Wheeljack called them over. They ran trying to catch up to him.

A few minutes later found everyone in another room with Jackie out of Wheeljack. This room was like a sewing room made specifically for these suits. In the room was the Mecha: Arcee, and Pilot of Ratchet.

This Arcee was different from the one Shelly had, this Arcee was a teacher. **(A/N- think Animated Arcee and Ratchet)**. Arcee was a Mecha. Parts of her armor were visible over her clothes. The dark red/black areas were her clothes (a dark red long sleeve shirt and jeans covered by her white and pink armor.) Her helmet was away, so you can see her face. She was in her 40's with light skin, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and red lipstick. The blue optics normally seen in her Mecha form are also her glasses in her Human form.

Ratchet was in his 50's and looks surprisingly good for his age. He has hazel eyes, light skin, and hair that can't decide between white or ginger. He's currently standing up with his arms out as Arcee applies the finishing touches to his suit.

Wheeljack wolf whistles and the two blush furiously (Arcee subtly.) Ratchets uniform is similar to Arcee's half clothes/armor type outfit. But unlike hers, the 'armor' bit wasn't permanently attached to him. His were bits and pieces that fell off during battle and couldn't part with them so he asked Arcee to custom fit them into his uniform. Which was how they were found as Wheeljack and the newbies walked in.

"You sly little-" Wheeljack teases as Ratchets glare stopped him.

"One more word… I dare you." Ratchet growled. Arcee stood up and shook her head with a smile, causing Ratchet to blush.

"How can I help you Jack?" She asked sweetly as the 'grown men' had a childish glare-down. Ace noticed the two weren't gonna budge and so stepped in.

"Uh, we're here to get our suits…?" He asked sheepishly. Arcee smiled in a motherly way and walked over to them.

"Oh, so you're the new recruits?"

"Yes ma'am." He answered politely.

She smiled and gestured for them to follow. Ace, Shelly, Ty, Sora, John and Shane followed her to and saw a large opening in the ceiling. (Think the inside of a massive library how it spirals up. Instead of books, it was filled with different clothing material for military, civilian, for different types of jobs, even bits of armor that fell off to be used for the pieces' Pilot. Arcee stopped in the center of the large opening. Ace looked up and saw windows built into the walls that shot out some kind of yellow light (mimicking sunlight, but dim enough to resemble sunsets.) Each light filled the room up and gave Arcee a certain glow to her, causing Ratchet to blush…

"Now, could you step up and split into boys on one side-." While waving her hand to her left. "And girls over here." To her right. Everyone did as told. The guys went with Ratchet and the girls with Arcee. Wheeljack wandered off to the upper floors.

~/~

Airachnid was in a good mood. She's still living off of her pride for her daughter and was clearly showing it. Currently, she's teaching them how to be a Mecha (even though she's a Pilot, she has a lot of… friends who are. So she knows the basics at least.)

"I need a volunteer. As I show you how it works, I expect all of you to pay attention. As she eyed them, James stood up cockily and waltzed over to the pretty lady. She merely smirked. _This is just too easy._

James stood tall and lifted his chin with a smirk, clearly trying to hit on her. Idiot…

"Alright then." She walked over and spoke as she circled him like prey. "Now, the first things you need to know is what parts of have stayed and what is no longer there." She said as she knocked on his arm like you would a door. They were surprised to hear it sound –and _feel_- like metal. "Just because you look Human, doesn't mean you are anymore." She smirked as she looked at the other three. Clairy subtly hid behind Johnny, boosting Airachnids' ego.

"When you transform, several lines of light will flash from below your skin. That is the Energon pumping through your veins. It has replaced your blood and doubles as your power source. After the lights flash, your skin will lift up and change, moving and transforming, until it is replaced by your armor and other additions used only by you. No one else has what you do, so don't expect easy replacements." She warned.

She stopped in front of him and looked at him. "All you have to do is concentrate. That shouldn't be too hard for you, would it?" She teased with a smirk. He smirked at the challenge. Airachnid turned and faced the others with the same challenge.

Johnny hopped off his seat. And did as told. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt his pulse quicken and a warmth in his chest.

His skin briefly glowed those prophesized lights, lined on his skin. His skin lifted up and broke apart and went into his arms as red and black metal replaced them. His new skin looked like the original but somewhat transparent metallic black instead. His hair thinned and turned into razor-sharp wires that pulsed power and electricity. His blue eyes turned Decepticon red and showed homage to TFPrime Knockouts eyes... er, optics. On his back showed hidden wings and Jet engines showing his ability to fly. His shirt, pants and boots vanished and were replaced by layered black armor that looked dark red in the light. The layered armor on his waist made him look more buff than he was causing even Airachnid to stare. His legs looked like that of a runner and a gymnast. His boots gave way to reinforced boots with a power boost allowing him to jump insane heights.

Airachnid, after being around Miko long enough, knows that Johnny would've made a great Decepticon, at first glance. Airachnid made a mental note to talk to Miko about this later. _But… then again…_ Behind her She saw Clairy had just transformed.

Her skin turned into a metallic blue, her blonde hair in a ponytail, turned into it's metal equivalent. Her glasses/goggles fused into her face turning into blue optics. The jeans she wore fused with her legs and her black boots grew taller until they reached her knees, topped with yellow kneepads. A yellow belt she wore wrapped around her waist like a skort (half shorts/half skirt) with holders for guns on both sides of her waist. Her black tank top and yellow vest vanished and replaced by a black belly top and yellow collar.

Airachnid recognized right away who she turned into. **(A/N-Do you?)**

Behind her, she could hear Sara walk away as cries of pain came from James.

"Someone call a medic!" A voice yelled in the distance. Airachnid glared at Sara's back as she saw Energon drip from Sara's blades

* * *

**Up on the Surface**

The lone Mecha from earlier was running from rooftop to rooftop.

_**I have a visual.**_ The voice of a Pilot stated through his Com Link.

He zoomed in and saw a flash of her 'hair'. She was so fast, he can only catch glimpses of her. This Rogue Mecha is famous for not only being among the few that are friendly, but also, rumored to have lived _before_ the surface went to hell. THAT'S why they're after her, because she's only one –besides Miko- who knows what the world was like before. If they can catch her and convince her that they mean her no harm, then _maybe_, they can finally figure out their past…

"You ready Optimus?" Miko said from behind. Said Pilot stood tall to his full height. Miko walked up from behind in the form of Bulkhead. Her Bulkhead. Miko walked up as the sun tried desperately to appear through the smoke and toxic mist. Standing before her was Movieverse Optimus Prime.

He nodded and turned back to the direction the Mecha ran to. Miko walked up and cracked Bulk's knuckles. "Lets do this." She/he said with a smirk. Optimus chuckled and jumped off the tall skyscraper **(A/N-reminiscent to RotF's intro when he dived out of the plane with a parachute. XD)**

Miko smirked as she jumped _without_ a parachute. She landed with expert ease on the concrete creating a large crater. She slowly looked up and saw the retreating form of the Prime down the long stretch of road chasing after the Rogue.

"Holograms? Really Star?"

"Sorry about that." Said a playful voice said behind.

Miko/Bulkhead turned and out came the Mecha they were after. She stood on the roof of a one story store, eye level with Bulkhead on the other side of the street.

She had metallic skin spray-painted black. Her 'hair' resembled Soundwaves tentacles' from RotF, but black and red. They also showed how the electricity flowed through them and had a clear transparent razor sharp, scale-like armor over it that was tinted black and red. She had black armor in cool layers (with a red shine in the light), going only on her sides, hands, arms and legs, leaving her front and back bare. There were faint blue glowing markings on it looking like the inside of a computer chip. On her legs were liquid metal blades extending the length of the bottom part of her legs up to her knees, and were razor thin. She also had blades as heels too, apparently, as well as razor blades as nails that matched her legs and heals. In the center of her hands was some kind of glowing blue power core that also had some kind of faint mist coming out of it. Her eyes were Autobot blue.

"So, what were you doing out here, anyway?" Miko asked. Star smirked playfully.

"Causing some trouble, messing with your team. The usual." She smiled. Miko rolled her eyes with a smile. "I heard the Choice was last week. Anyone we know?"

"Yeah, Arcee, Blackarachnia, Bumblebee, Optimus and Megatron."

"Seriously?" Star raised a playful brow suspiciously.

"What?" Miko giggled. The two burst out laughing. Soon, the laughing died down and they turned serious.

"Miko, I need to talk to you, but not here. We need to figure out our next move-!"

"I know. You think I don't know? Why do you think I've been picky on those who pass the Choice? We've been like this for so long… And, the Autobots and Decepticons… They-!"

"Miko."

"Sorry…"

"You have NOTHING to apologize for."

"But-!"

"But nothing!" Star leaped off the building and hovered in front of her friend, like you would be if you were underwater. "Look at yourself! Miko… I'm worried about you."

"Worried? _Why_?! Why is everyone so worried about me lately?"

"…Because…because…" Star used her enhanced hearing and could swear she could hear Miko crying. Star grabbed a piece of Bulk's shoulder and pulled in close and hugged his neck as if she was hugging Miko.

Around the corner. Stood Optimus, hearing the whole conversation…

* * *

**With the Pilots…**

If Johnny could see her now, she'd never hear the end of this…

Sora stood in the dressing room facing the mirror wearing her new suit. Though she did appreciate how hot she looked, she's still fuming at the comments soon to be heading her way.

"C'mon Sora!"

"Come on! I wanna see!" She groaned and prepared to face her own personnel hell. As She reluctantly opened the door, Shelly, and Arcee stood awestruck.

Sora wore a light purple tank top and matching pants. Over that was the armor/suit, she had a black-gold trimmed, belly top with a gold necklace with red gems on it. She had matching shoulder pads with a gold spike on each. She had long gloves that turned into fingerless gloves with a gold line on the knuckles. Around her waist, she had some kind of black metal underwear that had red gems on it resembling spiders' eyes and a red hourglass in the middle near her belly-button. Also, over her pants, she wore tall, knee-length black boots with heels and hold trimming. On her neck was a black choker with a Decepticon emblem on it.

She twitched when one of the guys across the room wolf-whistled. Oh, she could almost hear Johnny's smirk, if he was nearby that is. Arcee walked over and handed her a custom made helmet that resembled BA's helmet. As she looked at Arcee, she merely winked before joining Shelly again.

Shelly wasn't embarrassed. She kept her black long sleeve shirt, but changed to black pants. She had a blue top similar to her Transformers', the wings were stitched into her shirt now like a really cool design. She had long blue gloves like Sora's , but had a pink trimming to it. Over her pants, she had a blue belt, like her Bots'. The pants had a blue thin lines going down them. She also had tall blue and black boots with pink trimming and a metal white kneeguard.

Arcee watched from a distance as the two girls looked at each other in the large mirror between their changing rooms. She smiled in remembrance on how she did the same thing back then.

"Ok, girls." She said getting their attention. "Have you noticed that your uniforms resemble your new Transformers?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. I see other Pilots like that too." Sora said looking a little confused.

"Why is that?" Shelly asked. Arcee smiled and went into teacher-mode.

"The reason we dress like this is to further our ability to control the Transformers." She pointed to the bits resembling their Transformers' armor. " These pieces of armor have similar wiring and coding to your partners. Every move you make, every facial expression, they copy. Did you see the launch earlier?" She asked knowingly. The girls fidgeted sheepishly as Arcee giggled. She gestured to Jackie.

"Remember how Wheeljack over there moved? It's the same thing, really."

"Cool." Sora whispered.

"So, remember, whenever you're in the hanger, you HAVE to wear your uniforms and take them off when you leave. After all, you never know what kind of Mission Miko has in store for you." She added with a chuckle, causing the girls to smile.

* * *

Later that night, Miko was saying goodbye as everyone went to bed after a long day. The lights dimmed so as there was only enough light to see shone in the room. As the last of them closed the door behind them, Miko set to work shutting the Transformers down and putting them into Recharge for the night. Just like earlier, she was back on the floating platform and punching in the codes.

Halfway through, she hesitated as thoughts about earlier came to mind. She looked up and saw each end every Transformer (minus those who are Mechas') that she knows.

She started to cry.

These were her friends… family! Bulkhead… She banged her fist on the railing and collapsed onto her knees clinging to the railing now above her. After everything. All the battles, all the adventures, every smile, tear, laugh… everything has come to down to this.

They are now just lifeless puppets.

Down below stood a figure, watching Miko with sad eyes.

Miko sensing she was being watched opened a small holo-screen to see who it was. Her eyes widened. She stood up and ran to the other side of the platform to see the figure gone. Behind her was the image still being shown.

The figure was hidden in the shadows but there were a few –very recognizable- things noticeable in the dim light. It was a teenage girl with two ponytails, red hair, a glimpse of a yellow dress and one blue eye glowing in the dark…


	5. Journal Entry

**Heey! Look, another update! XD Anywho, this is just a filler Chapter revealing a tiny bit of Plot twists or so. **

**Johnny- _*raises hand eagerly*_**

**GG-_*nervously*_ Yes Johnny?**

**J- I've been wondering this for a while, but where does Ratchet become the infamous 'Hatchet' with his 'Wrench of Doom?'**

**Star- 'Wrench of Doom'?**

**J- Yeah! You know in other fanfictions, he's infamous with that thing! Just showing it in another bots presences gets them scared!**

**Boss Lady- I was wondering the same thing actually.**

**J-See! So which continuity does it come from or is it a fanfiction thing?**

**GG- Good question! If any of you readers know the answer, please post it in a review or pm me! I want to know the answer to this to!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS! I only own these idiots!**

**BL/S/J- HEY!**

* * *

_Journal Entry: Don't know and no longer care._

_Name: Miko Nakadai_

_Day one of Training the new recruits have gone quite eventful. My favorite part was coming back from meeting with Star and walking into the hangar to see Sora getting teased by Johnny… only to get his ass kicked when he made a certain comment I didn't catch. But whatever it was, I'm letting Johnny get away with being late tomorrow. _

_When I met up with that Mecha, she told me she was worried about me. Normally I'd be angry about this and deny it, but she came from my world, my time, my reality. She is now the only thing I have left of my home. _

_During this, though I saw Optimus spying on us. I'm not mad, far from it actually. The Pilot of THAT Optimus is actually John and Shane's dad. His name is James. When I first him at a younger age as a New Recruit, he reminded me so much of Optimus… I knew he'd treat the Big Guy well. After a while, he kinda took up the unspoken role of my dad. He is one of the only few out there I let myself take orders from. _

_I remember several years ago, I was in charge of a group of recruits: Optimus, Wheeljack, Airachnid, Arcee and Ratchet. They were all teenagers back then. Arcee was the groups designated Mecha because she was the only one who wanted it that year._

_I remember when were all exploring Detroit and just getting the feel of Piloting the Transformers. We found an abandoned car factory at the edge of the city. Normally we would just keep moving to avoid the rogues, but the giant Autobot Emblem on the floor caught our attention. As we explored, I found the… basement? It had many Transformer sized Berths and a computer. As the others were still upstairs, I hacked into the computer via MY Bulkhead. What I saw was a recording of when Sari's Autobots were in the virtual world. _

_Oh, wow, I'm sure everyone upstairs heard me laughing! _

_Which was why I gave Ace Sari's Bumblebee. I would've given John her Optimus as well, but he is still being repaired and I don't have as much free time as I used to. So I was stuck giving him an older version of Optimus from the G1 reality. I don't have anything against this Prime, but he's old and went through one too many battles and is falling apart. Its good as a sort of training wheels for John, but I need to fix up the other Optimus pronto, preferably BEFORE we run into a Rogue._

_Ah, everyone else, their kinda like the guys who threw a hissy-fit last week when I kicked them out of the hangar during the Choice… _

_Still don't regret it!_

_Anyway. The Rogues are basically people trying to find ways to live up on the surface again. But, after a while and a few that acted a lot like Cons, everyone started getting the wrong idea after a while and thought them the same as bandits/thieves/etc. Shame, I have a lot of good friends among them. _

_A hint for one of them, my last visit ended with a yell in the distance: "I NEEDED that!" _

_Oh, Ratchet… even your human double is just like you…_

_Which brings up an interesting question. The Autobots and Decepticons have been getting more and more humans that resemble them both mentally and physically these days. Its weird now that I think about it. I'll have to look into it some more._

_But for now, maybe its just the Allspark. Maybe it got fed up with the Bots and Cons bickering and stuck them in human Bodies with a heaping dose of amnesia? Kinda like giving them all a second chance at life._

_To start over._

_If that is the case, then maybe me Spike and Sam have been charged with guiding them. Making sure they don't waste it. If that's true… then I'll gladly accept this responsibility._

_But also, what if it's not the case. What then?_

_You know what? I'm not gonna think too much on this. Why? Easy. As long as I've known these guys, the laws of physics was kicked out of the top floor of a skyscraper and someone cut out 'Impossible' from every dictionary. _

_So I'm just gonna wing things a little longer and see where things take us. _

_But there's one thing that worries me though. Me, Spike and Sam. Since we're from separate realities and we've known the Bots and Cons, I don't even wanna know how long… We age at a much slower pace. It could be the radiation, being near the Allspark, I don't know! But whatever the case, We stay the same age for a thousand years here. And, near the end, we age at a rapid pace to make up for it. Before we become old hags, we go back to original reality. I don't know what happens after that, but hopefully it so we can at least die in our home realities._

_First it was Spike, then Sam, then me. So… who comes after me? Whoever it is better hurry, Airachnid pointed out that I've got a grey hair in my bangs…_

_This is Miko Nakadai from_ Prime_._

_I'm signing off, hopefully NOT for the last time._


	6. Stubbornness and Fieldtrips

**_I decided to edit this chapter because of a lot of spelling mistakes and a little confusion I noticed. _**

**_Otherwise, not much change, really._  
**

**Wohoo! An update!**

**Johnny- What is this 'update' of which you speak?**

**GG- _*glares*_**

**J-_*sticks out his toungue*_**

**GG-_*rolls eyes*_ sorry about him, he's an idiot.**

**J-Hey!**

**GG- Anywho, it's been a while since I updated this story, huh? I was working on Cybertronian Angel for a while, but then got struck by inspiration! I have a good idea for the next chappie but it's getting late and i have to do a LOT of homework due in a few days...**

**Wish me luck!**

**Anywho, I will try to post a new chappie again soon! **

**Ps- IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR MIKO'S 'FIELD TRIP' PLEASE LET ME KNOW! THE FUNNIER THE BETTER! I kinda wanna pick on Shane for some reason... XD**

* * *

**Miko P.O.V.**

I came to the Hanger early today. I was so early. I was among the first here with a few other Early Risers… I grabed a cup of coffee from the lounge and something to eat. I take my food and head to the platform from yesterday. I like being up here because it lets me see things from the Bots and Cons point of view, in a sense.

"May we join you?" A deep voice says from behind.

I turn to see the Pilot of Bayformers Optimus, James. Behind him was also Airachnid, Ty's dad, Jackie, Ratchet and Arcee. I smiled, the hover platform has more than enough room. I turned and stepped on it as the others also found a comfy spot. James was the last and started the controls to get it moving. He expertly weaved us to my usual spot in the center.

"Brings back memories doesn't it." Jackie said dazedly as he munched on his waffles. Even Airachnid was calm and dazed. Ty's dad nudged her arm, startling her.

"You must be one proud momma, huh Serena?" She glared at the use of her name, but couldn't help the smile.

"Indeed."

Wow. She let him live… She _HATES_ it when people use her name.

Ty's dad is Barret Thompson. **(A/N- I kidnapped the **_**design**_** idea for Barret from FF7 Advent Children. I just thought he kinda fits for this role)** He's head of Maintenance concerning the hanger. I smirked slyly as I munched on my sausage.

"How does it feel to be the proud dad of a Pilot." He huffed a little but smiled.

My eyes lingered a little to his Machanized arm. He went for Pilot because he didn't want the surgery. Also because he comes from a long line of Pilots, even some of his ancestors were the original definition of a pilot that flew PLANES not Transformers. An accident happened one year that cost him his arm. He was against the surgery all the way, but he relented when we told him it was just for his arm. I made a few personal mods which also won him over in the end.

"It feels great, it really does…" He looked at me. "Thank you Miko. For giving him Bulkhead." He said sincerely. I smiled gently.

They KNEW it was a great deal for me to hand over _any_ version of Bulkhead.

"You're welcome." I smiled playfully. "Besides, I'm making YOU chief Mechanic to keep Bulk in peek condition."

"What?!" We just laughed.

We chatted for a little while, Jackie was teasing Ratchet and Arcee; but oddly Ratchet looked smug. At our confused looks did Arcee hold out her hand.

"_**YOU'RE ENGAGED!?**_" We all said at once. Arcee blushed and Ratchet held a comforting arm around her.

"Congrats guys. You two are perfect together." I said sincerely.

"Thank you."

"Can't wait for the bachelorette party." Serena slyly declared, causing Arcee to choke on her drink. I even heard James actually laugh! He never laughs! He's just like the Big Guy he Pilots when it comes to showing emotion! He stopped at everyone's dumbfounded looks.

"What?" And he calmly took a sip of OJ.

I shook my head with a smile and relaxed in my seat. I saw Jackie look at his Wheeljack across from him.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you." He said more as a statement than a question. Everyone grew quiet for a moment.

"The grey hair from yesterday…" Serena said aloud. All hell broke loose.

"What!?" James.

"You can't go!" Arcee.

"Miko!"

"I have too. I'm already over 130 years later than I should be. By all accounts, I should be gone by now." I said calmly as my eyes trailed to MY Bulkhead in the corner. They all followed my gaze.

"You miss him, don't you." James whispered, but it was as if he had a megaphone.

"When I leave, I'll be heading back to my world. I'm not sure if I'll stay the same age or go back to being a teenager. If I DO turn back into a teen, I'll have no idea if I'll even remember … ANY of this!" I shoved my food away and cried. I found myself in strong arms and was surprised to see James. Even Serena tried to comfort me. James spoke softly, trying to comfort me.

"Just remember this. You may forget us, but we'll _never_ forget you old friend." I snickered at the word 'old'.

"Thank you… Optimus." I whispered before nuzzling into his arms. I felt him stiffen at the name I used. He just held me tighter.

"Miko?" I wiped my tears to see Arcee.

"Hm?"

"Before you leave… can you-? _*Sigh*_ Can you tell us about them?" She gestured to the Transformers.

"…"

"PLEASE Miko. I wish to get to know these friends of yours."

"Same here." Jackie started. "You tell us small things like rank and stuff like that, but what about them in general? I mean, what was _**WHEELJACK**_ like before he was gutted and turned into… this!?"

"Please Miko, please tell us." Arcee almost begged.

I stayed quiet as I thought it over. They respected that and backed off. As I thought, I fiddled with James red and white coat. The same that his son John uses because it was originally his. His coat reminds me soo much of Optimus, it scary.

I sighed and gave in.

* * *

By the time, the newbies showed up again, Miko had already started up the Transformers for the Pilots. She looked down from the platform and cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled.

"Heeey! Get suited up! We're goin' on a field trip!" She declared happily, practically bouncing on the spot in excitement.

"A fieldtrip?!" Ace asked surprised.

"To where?!" Clairy asked.

Miko winked and slyly answered. "You'll see. Now get ready! This is your chance to test out your new Mecha armor and your 'little' friends over there!" As she pointed her thumb over her shoulder to see The Bots and Cons in Bi-Pedal mode, coming online.

"Alright!" Ace and Johnny high-fived.

"Finally!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Ty yelled as he ran to Bulkhead.

"Bring it!" Ace followed and raced him to Bumblebee. The girls just laughed, but were equally excited.

Miko smiled at their excitement. She stayed for a moment. Below, Sara stayed behind. She looked up and saw Miko bend over a duffel bag and change into her armor.

Sara saw the Autobot insignia on the back of her jacket and smiled.

Just briefly… you could see her optics…

Turn Autobot Blue…

* * *

**Bumblebee**

Ace wore a black long sleeved shirt and pants. **(A/N- Every Pilot has some variation of that combo! So expect every Pilot and Mecha to have the black shirt and pants cobo!)** His shirt had yellow stitched onto it, leaving a spot bare that resembled a racing stripe; to match Bumblebee. His pants were the same, also leaving a stripe going down his left leg. He had yellow and black custom gloves and boots. He had yellow and black belts around his legs and wrapped around his chest. In them were pockets filled with stuff for survival on the surface. On his back was a backpack that attaches to the crisscrossing belts on his back. These were standard with every suit.

Ace looked dumbfounded at Bumblebee for a moment, trying to figure out how to get in. He could hear the veteran Pilots snicker at this. He twitched. He climbed on top of Bumblebees' knees and tried to find out how to open the stupid thing.

As if reading his thoughts, Bumblebee opened up on its own.

Ace noticed that it opened up the same way Shelly's did.

The chest split open and folded back in a really cool way, the legs followed suit. Inside, Ace could see some weird looking seats (his car seats) fold flat against the walls. Ace slowly climbed in. Carefully and cautiously he put his feet into its' legs and almost yelled as the metal folded back over his own legs. The chest part closed too. It got very dark for a moment.

He was about to voice his fears when he saw the inside light up. He saw blue lights (Energon) pulsate through the circuitry and the sounds of gears shifting and starting up. He was awestruck as Bumblebee started up. All around him, the walls digitally vanished and screens appeared. Then, the screens all turned blue and then vanished.

The one thing that confused Ace a little…. Was that he didn't see anyone's name carved in here.

Yeah, it came from the surface; but _someone_ had to have Piloted it before? …Right?

* * *

**Optimus and Megatron**

Shane's color scheme was black and grey. It was like Ace's with the survival gear, but his had bits of old grey armor attached at various places and the way his suit was designed, it reminded him of an old soldier shown in a book he stole from Miko's room once. (He did, in fact, get in trouble for it later. NOT for stealing the book, but for sneaking into her quarters.)

John had the whole red, white and blue going for him. In fact, it was just like his normal outfit, including his dad's jacket. Now that he thinks about it, their dad also Pilots Optimus, but a different model of it. His suit is similar to his dads, but more for a kid than a grown up, much to his chagrin.

The bickering brothers were for once silent as they stopped walking and stared up at the two long forgotten warriors sitting against the wall. If only these two knew who these robots were and all that have gone through all those years ago. The two brothers could see their history being proudly displayed through all the dents, scratches, dulled paint and worn down armor.

High up on her platform, Miko is putting on the last of her armor when she sees the looks the two boys were showing. She smiled. They may not know, but at least they have _some_ respect for the two proud leaders of the opposite faction.

Shane was the first to snap out of it. He gingerly walked over to G1 Megatron and hesitantly climbed his legs. Even offline, Megatron was, is and always will be intimidating and a force to be reckoned with. Shane looked up and saw the darkened eyes of his new partner. He could faintly see them tinted red a little. He looked around as saw that the repair crew did a pretty good job repairing it. He made a mental note to thank them later.

Megatrons' chest lit up but didn't open. For some reason, it looked as if it didn't even _want_ him inside! **(1) **It was starting to piss him off after a minute. He even tried to pry it open with his own hands!

Meanwhile, John finally snapped out of it. By the sound of heavy footsteps from behind.

He turned and saw quite a sight: His dad inside of HIS Optimus, Airachnid, Wheeljack, Arcee and Ratchet were also onlining and walking around. He turned to his brother.

"Psst! Shane!" He yelled in a whisper. Shane stopped struggling and saw where John pointed. He sweatdropped.

* * *

**Bulkhead**

Ty had a green and black (with bits of yellow) color scheme. His pants had a camo theme, and he had custom black and green boots and fingerless gloves. To his right, he saw Ace climb into it a little scared. He chuckled a little and started to climb.

Unlike Bumblebee, only Bulkhead's chest opened up. He climbed in and tried to remember how Miko did it the other night. As its chest close around him, he could see Miko talking to the other grownups. He could faintly see Miss Arcee sitting on Ratchet's shoulder.

When everything went dark-

'_Hi little creature! My name's Bulkhead. Did you lose your owner-bot?' _**(2)**

As things lit up and the walls 'disappeared', Ty tried very hard… not to freak out.

* * *

**Blackarachnia**

Sora could hear the many light footsteps of her mothers Transformer, Airachnid, in spider form. She knew her mother is watching. She felt Shelly pat her shoulder and wish her luck.

Sora took a deep breath and looked at her new partner. Idly, she can hear Shelly climb in Arcee. She clenched her fists and decided to suck it up and get in. BA opened up a little differently, all things considered. Being half organic does have its side effects.

Like Ace and Arcee, BA was also small enough where her arms and legs opened up a little for her. But instead of seeing cybernetics, she saw that and thin strands like a spiders' webbing spread apart for her. It was both cool and creepy at the same time. As she gingerly climbed in, she noticed that the webbing looked _really_ strong… and sharp.

As it got dark, she could hear a heartbeat, that sounded partly mechanical. Then everything lit up, but differently from the others.

Slowly at first, the Energon pulsed through the webbing like veins and then the walls vanished, but looked like broken glass. It looked like she was looking at various things through different camera angles. Her sense of smell drastically changed; she could smell James's (the red headed Knockout look-alike) cologne all the way over here!

Then she tried to focus on the grown-ups in front of her. All the different angles focused wherever she looked, some zoomed in, others out.

_Miss Arcee has a tattoo? _**(3)**

* * *

**Arcee**

Shelly climbed in Arcee rather calmly, taking comfort in the others' reactions. Idly, she wondered how Sora was faring inside of BA. Shelly decided not to dawdle and tried to stand up.

She lost balance for a moment and almost toppled over if it weren't for the wall behind her.

"Whoa! Easy, easy…"

_**Easy does it.**_ A new voice startled her, and caught her as she fell again. Shelly looked over and saw Optimus Sr. hold her up with Ratchet on the other side. Miss. Arcee flew in front of her and stayed at a hover a few feet from her face (well her Arcee's face anyway…).

_**Careful now, don't rush it ok? Take it a step at a time**_. Shelly smiled with a nod. As soon as she was balanced again, she noticed someone missing.

_**Where's Miko?**_ She blinked. Wow, her voice sounds soo different. **(4)**

_**I'm right here.**_ Came a deep male voice from behind. Shelly/Arcee turned and looked around Optimus to see-

**_Bulkhead?_** This Bulkhead was different and looked like the grown-up version of the one Ty has.

_**Yes and No.**_ The big green Transformer said as he walked over. Optimus stepped aside, but Shelly still used him to keep balance.

_**You see, I'm Bulkhead, but a different one. Much like how this guy here-"**_ While pointing his thumb over at Optimus. _**-Is another version of that guy over there.**_ Referring to the Optimus, now currently occupied by John, whispering to the still struggling Shane.

Megatron _still_ wont let him in!

Optimus Sr. sighed and walked over.

_**I got it…**_ Shelly giggled as she finally regained her balance and stood on her own.

Optimus Sr. walked over to the bickering brothers; mainly the rightfully frustrated and pissed off brother, Shane.

"Hey… dad." John started. His dad turned to face him with an exasperated smile, and turned back to Shane who still didn't notice him yet. He stopped at Megatron's feet. Shane looked tempted to take a crowbar to it!

_**Shane.**_ Said boy flinched and nervously turned around. He was surprised to see his dad _smile_.

"Dad?"

_**Go join your brother. Don't worry, this isn't your fault. Megatron just doesn't like humans going anywhere near him. He's stubborn, that's all. **_

"What do you-?" He was stopped when his dad held his hand up. Then lowered it and told Shane to climb on. He did nervously, then quickly grabbed a nearby thumb. Optimus carried him over his brother and set him down.

Optimus stood up straight and turned to Megatron.

* * *

**1)- C'mon. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons! He doesn't want tiny fleshies to climb on or _in_ him!**

**2)- This is something from the first Ep of TFA- 'Transform and Roll out!' Bulkhead really did say this to Sari when they first met. I thought it would be interesting for Ty to relive one of BULK's memories! XD**

**3)- On Arcee's neck is a tatoo of the Autobot insignia she got as a teenager. XD (And yes, Miko did tell her a little about the symbol without giving too much away.)**

**4) She's hearing Arcee's voice spoken over hers. **


	7. Author's Note

**Sorry for not updating lately, I blame school cause it's now time for college finals!**

**TT^TT**

**Anywho, I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I have to do a mayjor overhaul of the chapters! But I thought this version came out good for now and I REALLY don't want to delete it like how I did with Gamergirl. **

**So I shall be posting a version 2 of this story soon!**

**(not until 3 weeks or so, because of finals and then me going to FLORIDA! Hell yeah! XD) so when I get back from Florida I shall make the finalized version of this story.**

**If you have any ideas on what you want me to add or take away please feel free to review or pm me. I might not reply right away for reasons i just explained. **

**Im open to any suggestions!**

_**PS- I figured out where Ratchet's Wrench of Doom gag came from. It actually WAS in the 80's Transformers series at the end of a n episode. IT WS SOOO LAME! How the hell did he just waving it for a moment complaing about repairs BECOME A FAMOUS GAG USED IN FANFICTION!? The world may never know...**_


End file.
